Pregunten al Mekakushi-dan
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: Que sucede cuando dos presentadores, le preguntan las cosas más graciosas a la Brigada mas interesante de estos tiempos, pues eso dependerán de sus comentarios.


**Advertencia:** El siguiente programa es solo una burla hacia el todopoderoso Jin al cual todo el mundo respeta y adora. No nos demande. Los nombres no fueron cambiados para que sepan bien lo que sucede. Se recomienda risas. Los personajes de Kagerou Project son propiedad intelectual del sexy pero grandioso Jin pero propiedad para hacer burlas es de sus fans.

* * *

Kazuma- Buenas a todos, mi nombre es Kazuma Ryouga y la joven linda que me acompaña es Ib Tears y somos los presentadores de este programa llamado "Pregunten al Mekakushi-dan"

Ib- Kazuma haces que me sonroje.

Kazuma- Lo siento.

Ib- Bueno, como el decía yo soy Ib, es un honor poder _"preguntarles"_ este día cosas a la Brigada Mekakushi.

Kazuma- Hay que decirles que sera divertido ver sus caras de vergüenza con las preguntas que hará el publico, en ese caso ustedes.

El publico grita de emoción.

Ib- Entonces ¿por cual _joven afortunado_ empezamos?

Kazuma- Okey, la primera victima, digo integrante de la Brigada Mekakushi es su primera líder y fundadora, conocida por su torpeza y su amor por un amargado.

Ib- La chica que a pesar de tener como número cero se lleva un diez en robarse corazones con su gran cariño. Denle la bienvenida a ¡Ayano Tateyama, la heroína de bufanda roja!

Ahi llega Ayano con un vestido rosa y su particular bufanda roja, y se sienta en el sofá.

Ayano- Gracias... por invitarme a este programa, espero no ser una molestia para ustedes.

Ib- Ayano, si no te molesta ¿puedes darte una vuelta frente al público y "hacer lo tuyo"?

El comentario de Ib hizo que Ayano se sonroje.

Ayano- "Hacer lo tuyo", no se que de estas hablando, señorita.

Kazuma- Creo que el Daze la afecto un poco la memoria.

Ib- No seas duro con ella. Ayano querida, ya sabes, tu gracia.

Ayano- Lo siento, gracias por resolver el malentendido. A todos los fans espero que les guste este programa.

Kazuma- Muy bien, Ib puedes presentar a la siguiente integrante.

Ib- Oh, claro. Con una dulzura escondida y armadura de invisibilidad les traemos a Tsubomi Kido ¡la líder!

En ese momento llega Kido con su clásica chaqueta morada, su pantalón verde y su MP3, se sentó al lado de su hermana.

Kido- Gracias por la invitación, solo espero que no hagan preguntas de mi intimidad a menos que quieran sufrir.

Kazuma- Que chica tan directa.

Las luces se apagan de repente, un suspiro recorre el publico al ver una sola luz, una luz que ilumina a un chico de ojos gatunos. Camina con seguridad hacia su líder, una esperada escena se aproxima.

Kano- Tsubomi siempre tan fría como una rosa.

La mano del chico con la cual había intentado tocar a la susodicha es apartada con fuerza y el rápidamente queda en el piso aprisionado por la joven de cabellos verdes.

Ib- ¡No se olviden del segundo miembro! ¡Kousuke Seto, el amante de los animales!

Seto- Gracias por dejarme entrar y perdonen por el escándalo de estos dos...

Kazuma- Esto Kousuke, me haces un favor.

Kazuma la susurra algo al segundo integrante.

Seto- Me esperaba ese favor, ya voy por ella.

Kazuma- Mientras Seto va por nuestra próxima victima. Conozcamos un poco al tonto que Kido lo obliga a besar el suelo. El genio del engaño, un mentiroso como ninguno y visitante recurrente de las clínicas de la cuidad. Un saludo al integrante #3 Shuuya "El gato negro" Kano

La presentadora y uno de los guardias ayudan a levantar al rubio y lo deja en su respectivo asiento.

Ib- Le hemos conseguido un pase VIP a la enfermeria. No desperdicie los puntos esta vez.

Ayano- Gracias por su preocupación hacia Shuuya-kun.

Ib- No hay que agradecer... ¿Kazuma-kun? ¿Cierto que es muy genial?

Kazuma- Rengo que decir que Shuuya es muy suertudo, una hermana mayor que se preocupa y otra que la protege.

Ib- Le tengo envidia, al igual que muchas de las personas que esta viéndonos hoy. Sigamos con la siguiente persona ¡Mas esponjosa que una oveja, Mary Kozakura!

Kazuma- Envidia tienen los chicos que adoran las danderes, ya que ella adora a Seto. Un saludo a la pareja dulce de la brigada.

La llamada pareja llega y la audiencia exclama, algunos hasta se desmayan al ver a Mary vestida de princesa en brazos de su príncipe.

Ib- Siempre habíamos soñado con algo así.

Kazuma- Solo lo he visto en animes como Clannad, Kimi no Todoke y Angel Beats!

Ib- Dj, ponga un tema para el momento ¿Qué me dice? ¿Que tiene una mejor idea? Escuchen todos, para este gran momento necesitamos que todos los espectadores se pongan de pie para llamar a la siguiente invitada.

Kazuma- Reconocida como una de las Idol más conocidas de Japón y las persona con el peor promedio escolar del año pasado. Aplausos a la quinta integrante ¡Momo Kisaragi!

Cuando todos esperaban había algo que no cuadra, la idol no estaba.

Kazuma- DJ no habías hablado con Kisaragi.

DJ- Si hablas de ese fan mío esta en el público, le di un autógrafo a cambio de dejarme estar en su puesto.

El dj se quita las gafas y el sombrero y era Momo.

Momo- ¡Buenas tardes!

Ib- Momo-chan ¡tanto tiempo! Como siempre llegas de la forma más novedosa a los sets. Por cierto, la gerencia aún te pide el dinero de la vez del incendio.

Momo- Creo que puse los daños a nombre de Onii-chan.

Mary- ¿Ryouga-san, Tears-san conocen a Momo-chan?

Kazuma- Ella fue invitada en eventos de música hace tiempo. Conocida por su personalidad bizarra.

Momo- ¿Cómo que Bizarra, Kazuma-kun?

Ib- Kazuma tiene razón, una vez llegaste como tramoyista, otra vez dentro de un regalo de cumpleaños para el presidente de la compañía.

Kazuma- Y no nos hagas hablar que casi mueres al cambiar de posición con una asistente de un lanzador de dagas.

Ayano- No nos parece raro, una vez me dijo que se comió los libros que le dio mi padre para que estudiara por su examen.

Kido- Kisaragi, que eso de un incendio.

Kazuma- Fue hace un par de meses...

En ese momento Momo calla a Kazuma con su boca.

Momo- Esto... Porque no presentan a Takane, será mejor que vaya a mi puesto.

Ib- Bueno, La Sexta miembro es conocida por su personalidad Tsundere, una joven que conoce el mundo virtual en persona y una jugadora de alto calibre, un saludo a Takane Enemoto.

Pero nadie llega al estudio dejando estupefactos a los presentadores.

Kazuma- Takane...

En ese Momento una voz suena en los auriculares de los presentadores.

Voz- Kazuma-kun, Ib-chan, ustedes son unos malditos, como pensaron darme este traje.

Ib- Duele, duele.

Kazuma- No es divertida tu broma Ene.

En ese momento, la pantalla se enciende y aparece una chica en sudadera azul, era Ene, la personalidad que Takane tiene cuando usa su habilidad.

Ib- Como todos saben Takane tiene la capacidad de manipular el ciber-espacio y cuando lo hace adquiere una personalidad burlona.

Ene- Muy lista pero son mas molestos que el Amo. Se que alguno de ustedes dos cambio lo que me iba a poner.

Seto- Onee-chan dijo que era mala idea cambiarse de ropa para este programa, usando el vestuario del estudio.

Kazuma- Takane-san, nunca iría al vestidor de mujeres.

Ib- Además tanto Kazuma como yo estuvimos todo el tiempo al aire, así que no fumos nosotros.

Kido- Creo que tengo la impresión de quien es el culpable.

La joven líder mira con sospecha a Kano.

Kano- No creen que soy yo, a pesar de que alguien con mi habilidad puede ir sin problemas al vestidor femenino y cambiar la ropa de Takane por un vestido con flores, no fui yo.

Ene- Espera, como sabes que fue un vestido con flores.

El comentario de Kano fue suficiente para hacer que Kido intente ahorcarlo ya que pudo hacer algo más en el vestidor.

Ayano- Tsubomi-chan, no mates a Shuuya-kun.

Ib- Si quieres te traigo algo de ropa mas cómoda para ti.

Kazuma- Mientras tanto yo ayudare a Kido a castigar a Kano.

Ene- Gracias por las cosas que harán.

Ib sale de set y Kazuma que tenia unas cuerdas va hacia Kano y cuando llegan Ib con Takane (que tenia una sudadera azul) Kano estaba colgado de manos mientras Kido y Kazuma usaban la cuerda como polea.

Takane- Creo que es suficiente castigo por ahora.

Ib- Takane puedes presentar a tu amigo. Mientras yo ayudo a bajar a Kano de la cuerda.

Takane- Esta bien, el siguiente integrante de la brigada es un virgen tonto, la persona mas inútil de este universo.

Kazuma- Bien hecho Takane, hiciste que no quiera ir al set, Ayano me ayudas.

Ayano- Seguro, Takane eres desconsiderada.

Takane- ¿Desconsiderada?

Ib- Tiene razón, el no es un inútil, el soporte del grupo y un héroe para tu amiga. Estamos hablando del Integrante #7 ¡Shintaro Kisaragi!

En ese momento llega Shintaro junto con Ayano y Kazuma, esta un poco irritado por la presentación de su amiga con coletas.

Shintaro- Gracias por la gaseosa, Ryouga y para tu información la gerencia de este canal supo tu pequeña trampa sobre poner la deuda a mi nombre.

Momo- Debí ponérsela a nombre de otra persona.

Kazuma- De nada, Kisaragi. Kido puedes empujar a Kano para darle puesto a la "Pareja de la Bufanda Roja".

Kido- Seguro, a pesar de la personalidad de Shintaro es el equilibrio perfecto a la personalidad de Onee-chan.

Ib- "Pareja de la bufanda roja", suena genial Kazuma.

Kazuma- De hecho fueron Seto y Mary los que me dio la idea, como los fans los llama la "Pareja Dulce" porque ellos son dulces así que decidí poner algo que los vinculara y algo que Takane no pudiera burlarse.

Takane- Ganaste esta ronda Kazuma-kun.

Seto- Pues no me esperaba que los fans nos llama así.

Mary hablando con voz suave- Hablando de parejas no deben presentar a ellos.

Ib- Gracias por acordarme dulce oveja, Bien las siguientes dos personas, me impresionan ya que ellos intentaron salvar uno al otro de sacrificarse, al parecer ni Destino Final ni Mil Maneras de Morir tuvieron tantas muertes como las que ellos experimentaron. Un saludo a los Integrantes #8 y #10 (no oficialmente) ¡Hibiya Amamiya y Hiyori Asahina!

Hibiya- No quiero ir.

Hiyori- ¡Si vas también, quieres hacer el ridículo!

Hiyori llega al estudio halando de la oreja de Hibiya y se sientan en el sillón con los demás.

Kazuma- Hiyori gracias por llevar a Hibiya.

Hiyori- No quería que hiciera algo tonto.

Hibiya- Exageras.

Kano- Si Onee-chan y Kisaragi son la "Pareja de la Bufanda Roja" y Seto y Mary son la "Pareja Dulce", entonces Amamiya y Asahina son la "Pareja de las Mil y una muertes"

El comentario burlón hizo que Kido y Hiyori golpeen al joven con mirada felina.

Hibiya- Kano, te dije que no te hagas bromas de eso que Hiyori es sensible en ese tema.

Ib- Claro, no debio ser facíl lo que ustedes experimentaron.

Kazuma- En todo caso ¿Hiyori, cual es tu habilidad visual?

Hiyori- eso...me...da..pena..decirlo...ya...que...se...activa...sin...que...yo...lo...quiera.

En ese instante Takane intenta tomar una foto a la himedere desprevenida pero esta hace un movimiento rapido y le quita el celular en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hiyori- Pensabas en chantajearme con una foto.

Takane- A ti no, a Hibiya ya que le gustaría una de ti.

Hiyori- Usar una foto mía así, en serio eres cruel.

Takane- Además quería que cierto par de tontos viera aquella habilidad visual.

Ib- No somos tontos.

Kazuma- Pero viendo lo sensible que Hiyori se pone cuando se trata de su habilidad visual, sera mejor evitar el tema.

Hibiya- Gracias, ahora solo espero terminar con esta cosa innecesaria.

Ib- Bueno y para el final. Un joven de corazón de Oro, un aspirante a dibujante, un joven que sabe apreciar la comida y una derrite-corazones de tsunderes.

Takane- No me llames Tsundere.

Ib- Dams y Caballeros, un aplauso al integrante #9: Haruka "Konoha" Kokonose.

Haruka va caminado con unas brochetas en sus manos y boca.

Kazuma- Creo que ya fue donde esta la comida.

Ib- Lo bueno es que el proveedor de alimentos se anticipo a él.

Haruka- Esta deliciosas las brochetas. Muchísimas gracias, señores presentadores.

Ib- Muy bien están todos. Así que los esperamos en esto que se llama "Preguntan al Makakushi-dan"

Kazuma- Si quieren preguntar algo a estos 11 jóvenes, comenten en este capitulo. Soy Kazuma Ryouga y me acompaña Ib Tears.

Ib- Nos esperamos en el próximo capitulo lleno de comedia. Nos vemos.

En ese instante Kano fue lanzado de su puesto con un golpe.

Kazuma- Supongo que hizo enojar a Kido.

* * *

Espero que les guste este fanfic lleno de comedia. Todos sus comentarios serán parte de esto. Ojala sea una divertida experiencia para todos. Nos vemos.


End file.
